


Comme un secret esclave amoureux de ses fers

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Branding, Demonic Possession, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hallucinations, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Mind Control Kink, Spoilers - The Last Mabelcorn, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Ford a offert à Bill libre accès à son esprit, il savait que Bill pourrait faire bien plus que le posséder ou lire ses pensées. Qu'il pourrait changer ses émotions, ses souvenirs, même sa personnalité. </p><p>Peut-être avait-il confiance en lui à ce point, peut-être était-ce une volonté d'autodestruction. Bill ne sait pas ce qui serait le plus amusant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme un secret esclave amoureux de ses fers

Stanford Pines, pour toute son intelligence, est un parfait imbécile.

Quand il a offert à Bill libre accès à son esprit, il n’a rien compris à ce que cela impliquait, n’est-ce pas ? Non seulement la possibilité de lire ses pensées, et de posséder son corps, mais de modifier ses souvenirs, ses émotions, ses valeurs même. Son esprit entier n’est maintenant plus que le terrain de jeux de Bill, à façonner comme il le souhaite. 

Mais quand il l’explore pour la première fois, appréciant la façon dont son petit jouet est merveilleusement distordu par sa famille et son enfance (comme chacun d’entre eux, vraiment) il découvre un éclat d’angoisse et d’espoir qui n’est pas ce qu’il attendait.

Stanford savait tout cela, avait parfaitement conscience des possibilités qu’il lui offrait - et il a fait le pacte quand même. 

Il a confiance en lui. C’est ce qu’il a toujours dit. Tout le monde donne cette réponse à Bill quand il pose la question la première fois. Et chez lui c’est sincère, pas par peur de l’offenser.

Mais Bill peut explorer son esprit aussi en profondeur qu’il le veut, et il y a autre chose de bien caché en dessous. Une volonté d’autodestruction, l’idée confuse, apeurée et fascinée, que Bill va changer ce qu’il est, mais que cela ne fera que le rendre meilleur.

Cela a quelque chose de délectable. Cela a quelque chose d’infiniment frustrant.

Parce que Bill aurait trouvé si drôle de changer, juste un peu, l’esprit de Stanford Pines, de le rendre physiquement incapable de désobéir au moindre de ses ordres. De le faire ramper et s’humilier, un petit esclave docile, furieux, haineux, terrifié et rongé par le regret de n’avoir pas réfléchi. Il n’a pas eu ça depuis longtemps.

Mais il l’a déjà eu. Il n’a jamais connu ce qu’il découvre maintenant.

Une confiance aveugle, et autre chose, un réel désir d’être à lui.

Peut-être aurait-il compris avant, s’il avait fait un peu plus attention.

Bill connaît cette luxure désespérée qui passe pour de l’amour chez les tas de cellules. Combien de fois on l’a invoqué pour cela ! Pour la satisfaction d’un élan reproducteur qui se serait évaporé tout seul. Mais tant qu’il est bien payé, qui est-il pour protester ? Et il se permet, en pourboire, de rire à l’infini sur ces humains qui pensent qu’un autre est nécessaire à leur bonheur - quelle blague - et suffirait à le leur offrir - quelle _énorme_ blague.

Qu’on l’appelle biaisé, son opinion sur le sujet change quand ces sentiments s’adressent à lui, même s’ils sont encore dissimulés dans les profondeurs de l’inconscient.

Tout d’abord, il mérite les qualificatifs de divin et unique que les humains s’offrent l’un à l’autre en vain. Et d’ailleurs, contrairement à n’importe qui d’autre, il pourrait rendre Stanford Pines infiniment heureux. Il lui suffirait de quelques changements dans son esprit.

Mais il est hors de question de jouer ainsi. Il n’est pas aussi généreux - pas généreux du tout. Il a des standards.

Stanford l’observe toujours avec une adoration que Bill comprend mieux maintenant, un sourire ému sur le visage. Comme il serait aisé de l’effacer, de le transformer en horreur. Bill repense à ce qu’il avait prévu.

“Sixer,” dit-il, utilisant un surnom puisé dans ses souvenirs. “Nous sommes amis, ai-je promis. Suis-je toujours ton dieu, ou est-ce à la place ?”

Les joues de Stanford se teignent de rouge, envahies d’un sang rêvé. “Mon inspiration, mon ami, mon dieu, et tout ce que tu voudras.” confesse-t-il. Bill sait très bien ce qu’il voudrait en plus.

“Te mettras-tu à genoux pour moi ?” S’il répond non, tant pis pour lui et tant mieux pour Bill. Il lui montrera que son avis n’est pas pertinent.

Mais Ford bafouille quelque chose qui ressemble à “bien sûr” et se prosterne devant lui.

Ce n’est pas vraiment imprévu. La surprise est dans le sentiment de joie, de plaisir et de reconnaissance qui submerge chaque recoin de son espace mental. Ford l’aurait fait bien plus tôt, s’il avait seulement osé. Et un espoir conscient commence à flotter sur la confusion de ses sentiments.

Bill se rappelle ce qu’il avait imaginé, ce qu’il comptait lui faire faire.

“Tu peux ramper jusqu'à moi.” dit-il. “Tu peux m’embrasser les pieds. Si tu le désires.” 

Le remerciement qui s’échappe de la bouche de Stanford est presque un gémissement de plaisir, et Bill décide qu’il peut laisser son humain de compagnie être lui-même, pour l’instant.

* * *

_Le feras-tu pour moi ?_ est la phrase magique. Bill n’a encore rien trouvé qu’il ne puisse pas obtenir ainsi. 

Porteras-tu mon sceau ? Te marqueras-tu comme (mon esclave, ma poupée, ma chose) un des miens ? Ford n’a montré qu’un enthousiasme rougissant à cette idée, jusqu'à ce que Bill mentionne son idée de brûlure au fer rouge.

Bien sûr Ford est terrifié devant l’idée. Bien sûr en tant que scientifique il pourrait imaginer des dizaines de façons tout aussi définitives et moins douloureuses. Mais l’important est qu’ _il le fera pour lui_.

Les mains de Ford tremblent alors qu’il met la tige de métal à chauffer. Il a forgé lui-même l’effigie de Bill. C’est un portrait plutôt flatteur. Ses angles sont bien égaux.

“Préfères-tu que je le fasse ?” demande Bill d’un ton léger. “De toute façon je serai dans ton corps, avec toi. Ce serait dommage que tu te rates.” Il ne peut pas apparaître dans le monde à trois dimensions, pas encore, mais pour l’instant cela suffit que Ford _croie_ entendre sa voix. Cela suffit que Bill contrôle chacune de ses perceptions du monde, chacun de ses sens, pour les modifier comme il le souhaite.

“Comme tu le voudras.” répond Ford. “Mais tu peux me faire confiance.”

He bien, s’il le propose si gentiment…

Bill ressent la douleur stupéfiante et terrible du métal incandescent et écoute avec délices le hurlement que Ford n’arrive pas à retenir. L’eau froide dont il s’asperge ensuite diminue la gravité de la blessure, mais n’interrompt pas les larmes de souffrance qui coulent sur ses joues. Bill, pendant ce temps, niché dans un coin de son esprit, n’en ressent que la meilleure part.

Puis il modifie quelques connexions. Aussi simple que d’appuyer sur un interrupteur, vraiment.

Aussitôt un plaisir égal à la douleur inonde le cerveau de Ford. Il crie à nouveau. Très différemment. Avec plus de surprise ; et pas seulement.

“Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ?” réussit-il à murmurer. Ses jambes continuent de trembler. Ses larmes de couler. Les feux d’artifice dans son cerveau. Vraiment, de là où il est, Bill voit à peine la différence.

“Un petit cadeau, pour te remercier de ta bravoure et de ta fidélité.” dit-il. “Il n’y a pas de raison pour que tu souffres, mais je n’allais pas te laisser ne rien ressentir. Ça serait si ennuyeux !”

Ford a toujours du mal à formuler une phrase cohérente et même à tenir debout. Il porte une main à sa brûlure, incrédule. Le contact de ses doigts suffit à le faire crier de nouveau, d’extase cette fois. Il observe l’image de Bill, encore en cloques brûlantes, et il voudrait certainement la caresser jusqu’à ce que sa peau tombe.

“Du calme !” ricane Bill. “J’aime te voir ainsi, mais ton corps n’en a pas moins besoin de guérir. Ne l’abime pas.”

“Tu as raison… bien entendu…” parvient à articuler Ford, alors que sa main quitte son torse à regret.

“Alors, Fordsy ?” demande Bill sur le ton de la plaisanterie. “Est-ce que tu t’es déjà senti aussi bien ? Je ne crois pas.”

Un éclat de pensée traverse l’esprit de Ford. Un souvenir de Bill en train de le complimenter, de lui caresser les cheveux. Il est vite enfoui, mais c’est trop tard, ça a été vu. Bill ne sait pas s’il doit se sentir flatté ou vexé, mais il est certainement surpris.

Alors, encore un petit jeu avec l’esprit de Ford, et le voilà avec une hallucination parfaitement élaborée de Bill dans son monde, enroulant ses bras autour de lui, caressant sa brûlure à sa place, sans aucun effet dans le monde physique, mais avec les mêmes vibrations de plaisir.

“Ai-je déjà mentionné tout ce que tu es pour moi, Sixer ?” demande-t-il, et cette fois la joie de Ford devant ses marques d’affection est beaucoup plus douce.

Elle ne vient que de son coeur, Bill n’a rien touché, et pourtant, se dit-il, rien de ce qu’il ne lui a fait ressentir n’a jamais été plus illusoire.

* * *

Te couperas-tu pour moi ces petits doigts en trop ? demande Bill.

Ford a un moment de surprise révoltée. “Tu m’as dit que tu les aimais. Tu m’as dit que cela me rendait spécial.”

“C’était certainement le cas. Mais j’ai le droit de changer d’avis.” Bill est dans son esprit, et Ford souffre plus de souvenirs de persécutions, d’avoir perdu l’acceptation qu’il avait cru trouver, que de l’idée même de se mutiler. “Hey,” poursuit-il. “Si tu veux tu peux te couper deux doigts à chaque main à la place. Tu seras toujours spécial. Tu seras comme moi.” Une hallucination de Bill apparaît devant Ford, lui caressant les joues de ses mains soyeuses à quatre doigts. “Des mains à quatre doigts, un seul œil peut-être…” Il dissimule un de ses yeux, commence à prendre des mesures imaginaires.

“Bill.” dit Ford d’une voix apeurée. “J’ai besoin de mon corps, je ne peux pas… juste comme ça…”

“Fordsy…” Bill lui caresse la nuque, les lèvres, l’œil qu’il lui demande d’arracher. “Fais-le pour moi.”

Ford tremble un instant, semble hésiter. Il souffle d’une voix très basse. “S’il te plaît… Je t’en prie… Ne me demande pas cela…”

“OK.” répond Bill. Le soupir de soulagement de Ford est bref, quand le démon ajoute “Je ne _demanderai_ pas.”

Et il entre dans le corps de Ford, en prenant le contrôle.

Un instant il s’amuse à balancer à terre de précieux équipements à la recherche d’une lame assez tranchante. Puis il se rappelle qu’il sait tout et saisit un couteau qui est exactement ce dont il a besoin.

Il pose sa main gauche sur la table, écarte les doigts, et lève la lame bien haut au-dessus de sa tête. Ford hurle, prisonnier de son propre esprit.

La lame s’abat habilement juste entre deux doigts.

“Si tu voyais ta tête !” Bill quitte le corps de Ford, qui se met aussitôt à suer et à trembler. “C’était une blague ! Je te testais, Sixer !” Oui, c’est certainement ce qu’il faisait, même s’il ne l’avait pas décidé depuis le début. Ainsi ce traitre de Ford _peut_ lui refuser quelque chose. “Ha ha, tu m’as cru !”

“Ce n’était pas amusant.” dit Ford, en essayant de garder une voix digne, sans dents qui claquent ni rien. 

“Ha ha, je t’assure que si. Je suis un expert sur le sujet.”

Ford ne se détend pas le moins du monde. “Ne me refais plus jamais cela.”

La voix de Bill résonne dans la pièce. “Penses-tu être en position de me donner des ordres ?”

Ford en est confus et blessé. “Ce n’est pas… Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser.”

“Je me moque des limites !” s’exclame Bill. Je les franchis pour le plaisir ! Je connais des danses dont le seul but est de les traverser le plus souvent possible !”

Ford semble de plus en plus mal à l’aise. “C’était cruel, Bill.”

Effectivement. Et c’était délicieux. Bill a l’impression que la satisfaction de bien jouer la comédie lui a fait perdre de vue ce qu’il est vraiment.

“A genoux.” exige-t-il.

Ford se retrouve sur ses genoux, éberlué, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

“Dis-moi : Bill, tes désirs sont des ordres.”

“Bill, tes désirs sont des ordres. Qu’est-ce qui se passe, qu’est-ce que tu me fais ?”

“Oh, ta capacité à me dire non m’ennuyait, alors j’ai procédé à une petite ablation. Maintenant, à quatre pattes, comme l’animal que tu es.” Les yeux de Ford sont écarquillés d’horreur, mais il ne peut toujours pas désobéir.

“Bill, c’est encore un jeu, n’est-ce pas ? Je pourrais aimer cela, mais pas - pas maintenant. Nous devons avoir une conversation sérieuse.”

Bill est presque touché par les capacités de Ford à nier l’évidence quand il s’agit de lui. Presque. Oh, et _il pourrait aimer cela_. Bien entendu.

Il éclate d’un rire sauvage.

“C’est tout le reste qui était un jeu, Fordsy, et tu l’as perdu ! Comment as-tu pu croire que je pouvais éprouver de l’affection pour un humain, une vermine comme toi ? Étais-tu désespéré ou idiot ? Non, ne réponds pas. Ne prononce plus un mot sans mon autorisation. Tu es mon esclave, et rien de plus, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Et sais-tu à quoi je vais t’utiliser ? A construire une porte dimensionnelle pour envahir ton monde et le détruire, avec mes amis démons. Et si je me sens de bonne humeur ce jour-là, je t’autoriserai à me dire à quel point tu me détestes juste avant de te tuer. Mais pour l’instant, dis-moi que tu es heureux. Appelle-moi ton seigneur et maître. Tu ne m’appelleras plus autrement.

De grosses larmes roulent sur les joues livides de Ford. “Je suis heureux, mon seigneur et maître.”

Oh, c’est tellement bon. Ford devrait pleurer plus souvent.

“Me détestes-tu ? Dis la vérité.”

“Oui, mon seigneur et maître.” répond Ford en reniflant.

“Je suis le maître de ton esprit. Je pourrais prendre cette haine et la transformer en adoration à nouveau, sais-tu ? Mais vu tes penchants pervertis, il sera plus amusant d’en faire du désir, ne crois-tu pas ?”

Il procède immédiatement à cette petite opération. Ford ne peut retenir un halètement bruyant à travers ses larmes. Ses cuisses s’écartent inconsciemment, et son sexe durci l’élance, prisonnier de son caleçon.

“Voilà ! Plus tu me haïras, plus tu me voudras. Et je te préviens tout de suite, tu ne peux pas jouir sans mon autorisation. Mais je suis généreux. Je t’autorise à supplier pour que je te baise. Je t’autorise aussi à ne pas le faire. Alors, es-tu reconnaissant pour ces bribes de libre-arbitre ? Que choisis-tu ? Rappelle-toi que tu l’as toujours voulu, et tu n’as jamais osé demander.”

De la sueur coule sur le front de Ford. Il ne prononce pas un mot. Bill est un peu surpris de ces capacités à le défier encore. C’est une partie de lui qu’il ne connaît pas. C’est intéressant.

“On dirait que tu as un peu de volonté. Je n’aurais jamais cru.” Sa manifestation illusoire saisit Ford par les cheveux, le force à lever la tête pour le regarder. “Mais ne t’inquiète pas, tu ne feras que me haïr de plus en plus. J’y veillerai.” 

Ford lui crache dans l’œil. Le crachat, bien entendu, passe à travers lui et retombe derrière.

Encore une surprise. Bill n’a pas pensé à lui interdire cela. Mais, oh, c’est encore plus amusant quand il se débat et cherche des failles trop étroites pour s’y engouffrer.

“Il est temps de te punir pour m’avoir désobéi tout à l’heure.” dit-il. “Prends ton couteau. Entaille-toi comme tu le voudras.” Et comme Ford semble trop avide d’obéir, il ajoute. “Tu n’as pas le droit de te tuer.”

Ford s’ouvre la peau du bras, observe le sang couler avec un regard sombre. Ses mouvements sont hésitants, saccadés. Sa plaie a un aspect morbide de déchirure.

“Frottes-y du piment.” demande Bill. “Ou quelque chose qui brûle autant. Tu t’y connais sur ces choses, n’est-ce pas, mon petit génie, mon pantin.”

Ford obéit, bien sûr. Ses yeux débordent à nouveau de larmes. Un effet de la brûlure, ou de son ancien surnom affectueux.

“Dis-moi que tu m’aimes.” demande Bill.

“Je t’aime, mon seigneur et maître.” articule Ford d’une voix éteinte, alors qu’une haine souillée de luxure brûle en lui. Bill pourra avoir cela autant qu’il le voudra.

Et il commence déjà à se lasser.

Maintenant qu’il s’est défoulé de toutes les frustrations qu’il a accumulées à jouer le gentil triangle, il se prend à regretter un peu la situation passée et les yeux emplis d’adoration de Fordsy.

Il pourrait le forcer à faire semblant, mais ce ne serait pas pareil.

“Tu es à moi.” murmure-t-il. Ford reste inerte, en un mélange de défi et de résignation.

Et Bill lui efface toute la mémoire de ce petit jeu, ramène son esprit une demi-heure en arrière.

Ford se retrouve toujours à quatre pattes, le regard perdu. Il fixe sans comprendre la coupure sur son bras, bien plus douloureuse qu’elle ne devrait. Puis ses yeux se posent sur Bill, et il soupire de soulagement. Son expression fait ressentir au démon quelque chose de vraiment étrange.

“Que s’est il passé ?” demande Ford.

“Un terrible monstre.” répond Bill d’un ton apaisant. “Un démon. Je l’ai fait partir Je te raconterai, plus tard.”

“Merci.” soupire Ford, tendant la main vers lui. Il grimace alors que sa blessure s’élargit assez pour que la brûlure atteigne de nouvelles muqueuses. “Je vais devoir m’occuper de ça.”

Il lave la plaie à l’eau, la désinfecte, la panse. La douleur persiste, et Bill est dans sa tête, il comprend ce que signifient ses coups d’œil en coin. 

“Aimes-tu souffrir ?” demande-t-il.

“Evidemment non.” répond Ford. “C’est le principe. Cela gâcherait un peu l’avantage évolutif de la chose.”

“Oh, moi j’aime assez.” répond Bill. “Cela me donne l’impression d’avoir un corps en trois dimensions, tu comprends ?”

Ford semble embarrassé, mais ce n’est rien à côté du moment où Bill lui demande. “Tu veux que je transforme ta douleur en plaisir à nouveau, n’est-ce pas.”

“Je…” Les joues de Ford s’embrasent. “Je ne voudrais pas abuser…”

“Tu peux toujours prier mon nom.” dit Bill d’une voix très douce. “Tu peux toujours m’appeler et me supplier, dans n’importe quelles circonstances. Que peut-il t’arriver de pire ? Oui, parfois je ne pourrai pas t’accorder ce que tu demandes, mais je ne m’offenserai jamais, je ne penserai jamais que tu es faible, si tu t’en remets à moi.”

Ford ferme les yeux. Seule l’image de Bill lui apparaît maintenant, sur le fond noir rougeâtre de ses paupières. Il laisse échapper un long soupir de reconnaissance, et se remet à genoux.

“S’il te plait,” dit-il à voix basse. “Je pourrais supporter la douleur, si tu le voulais, mais ce que tu m’as fait la dernière fois… c’est si bon, et cela a infiniment plus de prix, parce que cela vient de toi, dans ma tête, dans mon coeur. Offre-moi cela comme tu m’as tout offert. Je t’en supplie.”

Bill croit vraiment qu’il préfère cette version-là de Fordsy. Cela tombe bien, il n’a pas à choisir. Il peut recommencer ce petit jeu autant qu’il le voudra.

“Mon seigneur et maître.” exige Bill.

“Mon seigneur et maître.” souffle Ford, extasié. Oui, oui. C’est mieux.

A ce point, Bill n’a même plus envie de lui refuser ce qu’il demande, et aussitôt, Ford tremble de plaisir, toujours prosterné devant lui. Bill sent le désir dans son coeur, dans ses veines battantes, mais il est toujours refoulé, honteux.

“Tu peux aussi me prier d’avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi.” dit-il d’un ton léger.

Ford sursaute, pas certain d’avoir bien compris. Bill s’amuse un instant de sa confusion avant de reprendre. “Oui, tu peux vraiment. Cela ne me dérangerait pas, je t’assure.” Une main illusoire glisse sur la joue de Ford. “Dis-moi si tu m’aimes. Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux.”

“Merci.” balbutie Ford. C’est magnifique à quel point il peut être reconnaissant qu’on lui permette de supplier. “Oh, merci. Je t’aime tellement, Bill, je… je t’en prie. Il m’a toujours manqué quelque chose, et tu as comblé un vide dans mon esprit. Tu as comblé un vide dans mon coeur que je n’avais jamais remarqué. Et maintenant, mon corps tout entier a changé et a besoin de toi. Je n’avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. Ma muse. Mon seigneur et maître. Mon ami, même. Tu es tout cela, et moi je suis avide et je veux plus encore.”

Même s’il rougit encore, ses hésitations du début sont envolées, remplacées par une dévotion extasiée. Ford aime cela plus qu’il ne le devrait. Bill ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer, cependant, qu’il n’en est toujours pas venu au point.

“J’ai rêvé que tu me touchais.” dit-il. “J’ai imaginé que tes mains couraient sur tout mon corps, mais le plaisir que cela me donnerait, ça, je ne peux jamais l’imaginer. Je voudrais connaître cela, même juste une fois. Je voudrais savoir. Je voudrais…”

“Tu voudrais que je comble les vides et les trous de ton corps aussi.” interrompt Bill d’un ton égrillard.

Ford est presque terrassé par l’embarras, mais réussit à balbutier. “On peut le dire… de cette façon, je suppose…”

He bien, puisqu’il peut l’avouer, Bill peut bien le faire, il suppose, ou plutôt convaincre l’esprit de Ford qu’il le fait. Ses mains se posent sur la tête de Ford, caressent ses cheveux, descendent lentement le long de son dos, le massant et le caressant. Ses doigts glissent entre ses fesses.

“Tu es à moi.” dit-il.

“Oh oui.” répond Ford sans hésiter.

“Je t’aime vraiment, Stanford Pines.”

Ford a un cri de plaisir, et s’il ne peut pas se rappeler que Bill a eu exactement le même commentaire pour la tarte aux pêches et aux amandes que Ford lui a laissé manger en entier le mois dernier, tant pis pour lui.

* * *

“J’ai fait des calculs,” dit Bill d’une petite voix nasillarde et flûtée, “et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que le plaisir sexuel humain n’était pas si impressionnant que vous le croyez.”

Ford rougit, baisse la tête. C’est objectivement vrai, et Bill lui a déjà donné des extases abstraites supérieures. Mais le sexe est certainement ce qui le trouble et l’émeut le plus. Plus encore que les plaisirs intellectuels, cela le fait se sentir spécial. Peut-être parce que Bill lui a dit qu’il était le premier et le seul. C’est même vrai.

“Je voudrais tant pouvoir t’offrir plus.” dit Ford. “Je ferais n’importe quoi pour cela.”. Il pense aux moments où Bill, par pure curiosité, a essayé les fonctions de son corps, et vraiment c’était agréable. Et totalement répugnant, surtout au moment où le sperme et le sang se mélangent. Ce qui le rendait encore plus amusant.

“Absurde. Je suis différent de toi. Je suis un être de pure énergie. Ta confiance, ton intelligence et tes sentiments m’offrent plus chaque jour.” Ford en rougit de plaisir. “Non, je pensais à toi.” poursuit Bill. “Et mon sentiment est que ton espèce n’est pas optimisée pour ça.”

“La reproduction est importante,” bafouille Ford, “mais la survie…”

“Exactement !” l’interrompt Bill. “Mais _pour l’instant_ notre objectif est de nous amuser, n’est-ce pas ? C’est pour ça que je me suis permis d’opérer quelques changements temporaires.”

Il caresse la joue de Ford. L’humain continue à frissonner à ce contact, à chaque fois. Mais c’est différent aujourd'hui.

“Bill.” dit-il en tremblant. “Que… que se passe-t-il ?”

“Chaque partie de ton corps, chaque zone de ta peau, peut maintenant te donner du plaisir.” explique-t-il, “plutôt que les quelques espaces hâtivement mis en place par l’évolution. Mais seulement quand c’est moi qui te touche. Tu aimes ?”

“Mon dieu,” souffle Ford. 

“Oui, oui…”

Bill continue à lui caresser doucement la joue, et Ford se presse contre lui, incapable de se maîtriser. La sensation n’est pas que dans son bas-ventre et la peau de son visage, mais aussi intense dans tout son corps. Il jouit en quelques instants.

“Oh, merci, merci…” souffle-t-il. Bill lui caresse les cheveux et Ford se fige.

“J’ai dit tout ton corps.” ricane Bill. “A quoi cela servirait-il si c’était déjà fini ?”

Ford, renonçant à toute dignité, se frotte entre ses mains comme un chaton qui veut des caresses.

“Et quelle en serait l’utilité,” ricane Bill, “si je ne pouvais toucher qu’une ou deux parties de ta peau en même temps ?”

Des dizaines de mains jaillissent de son corps, touchant des dizaines d’endroits à la fois. Ford hurle de plaisir, non pour lui plaire mais parce qu’il ne peut pas se retenir.

Ce n’est qu’après une demi-heure d’orgasme presque ininterrompu que Bill décide que c’est assez pour une première fois et l’abandonne, comblé, sanglotant, et trop épuisé pour le supplier de ne jamais s’arrêter.

* * *

Bill était d’accord pour faire venir Fiddleford McGucket. Plus le temps passe, moins les scientifiques humains arrivent à être des génies en tout, c’est un fait. Ford, en technique, n’atteint qu’un niveau très bon, et quatre mains valent mieux que deux.

Mais Bill n’avait pas réalisé qu’il s’était vraiment habitué à ce que Ford ne voie que lui, ne connaisse que lui. En fait, la première fois qu’il voit Ford lui sourire, il décide qu’il le déteste.

Et aussi, que Ford a besoin d’un petit rappel des jolies promesses qu’il lui a faites.

“Fordsy.” murmure sa projection qui danse devant les yeux de Ford. “Joue avec moi.”

C’est Bill qui lui a demandé de ne rien dire de son existence à McGucket, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’il veut être ignoré pendant que leur invité lit le journal et transmet à Ford ses connaissances dérisoires sur l’Afghanistan.

“Très bientôt.” répond Ford en sirotant son café. Bill peut être patient, mais certainement pas quand on lui demande de l’être. 

“Chante-moi une chanson, alors.” demande-t-il. 

“Je garderai ton existence secrète.” pense Ford. “Si j’agis de façon si différente de mes habitudes, il me posera des questions.”

“He bien tu n’y répondras pas ! Ou tu mentiras. Mieux encore, tu peux te mettre à chanter tous les matins, pour que cela fasse partie de tes habitudes. Attends, je commence si tu veux !”

Bill entre dans le corps de Ford, et pendant un instant ils habitent le même corps, mais il ressort aussitôt. Il veut jouer avec Ford, pas juste effrayer l’intrus avec son apparence.

Fiddleford observe avec curiosité la moue déçue qui suit immédiatement une expression extatique sur le visage de Ford.

“Que se passe-t-il ?” demande-t-il, curieux, avec son accent du sud ridicule. “Un accident de café ? Trop chaud, pas assez de sucre ?”

“Euh, non.” répond Ford. “Rien.” Il se saisit des assiettes et des tasses sur la table. “Je vais laver tout ça.”

Voilà, à lui il adresse une réponse sérieuse. Sous le prétexte qu’il a un corps physique. Qu’ils attendent encore un peu !

“Regarde, Fordsy !” s’exclame-t-il. Entre ses mains, il fait apparaître une banane. “Attention !”

Il jette la peau juste devant son pied. Ford l’évite, fait un détour. Bien sûr, la peau de banane n’est pas réelle, mais si Ford y posait le pied, il glisserait tout aussi bien, après avoir mystérieusement perdu l’équilibre.

“Tu as gagné !” s’exclame Bill. “Oh, je n’ai jamais vu une banane avec autant de peaux !”

Il en arrache encore cinq ou six, les jette à chaque fois devant les pieds de Ford, qui n’arrive à l’évier qu’au prix d’une curieuse danse. Ford ne le voit pas, mais Fiddleford l’observe toujours, surpris. Il est un allié pour Ford, mais il est hors de question qu’il devienne un ami. Ford n’a besoin de personne d’autre que Bill. Fiddleford aussi finira par trouver Ford trop étrange et s’éloigner de lui, même s’il a besoin pour cela d’un petit coup de pouce.

“Bien, bien.” ronronne-t-il une fois qu’il s’est lassé et que Ford est de toute façon bien planté sur ses pieds devant la vaisselle sale. “C’était très drôle. J’ai une autre idée de jeu qui te plaira plus. Rien que pour toi.”

Il s’installe devant Ford, flottant devant le mur de la cuisine. “A partir de maintenant,” explique-t-il, “tu ressentiras tout ce que je fais à ce pauvre fruit.”

Il caresse le bout de la banane, et Bill a si bien joué avec ses sens que Ford sent très bien des petits doigts soyeux glisser contre son sexe. Il retient un gémissement, serre les cuisses, mais cela ne diminue pas plus l’intensité de la sensation que ses vêtements ne le font.

L’humain baisse les yeux, tente de se concentrer sur la vaisselle. Qui a mis un Erlenmeyer avec les plats du petit déjeuner, se demande-t-il. Lui, probablement.

“Si tu ne veux pas regarder,” murmure Bill, “tu auras la surprise. Mais je suis dans ton esprit, et ton esprit sait. Il sait combien tu es à moi. Voudrais-tu que ton ami le sache aussi ? Même sans comprendre ?”

Et en effet, alors que les doigts de Bill jouent sur la banane, Ford sent qu’il le caresse sur tout la longueur. Il est déjà en érection, formant une jolie bosse dans son caleçon et même à travers son pantalon. Il y a plus que le contact, pense Bill. La situation éveille ses désirs les plus privés. Ceux que Bill connaît mais dont ils n’ont jamais parlé.

“C’est bon, n’est-ce pas ? Savoir que tu ne peux rien faire pour influencer ce que tu ressens, ni te retourner, ni te cacher, ni te débattre…”

Ford doit retenir les mouvements de reins inutiles que ses instincts réclament. Il frotte la poële des oeufs avec force, par gestes saccadés, sur le même rythme que Bill lui impose. se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de plaisir.

“Arrête, Bill !” pense-t-il. Même dans sa tête, son ton ne parvient pas à être convaincu. Pourquoi essaie-t-il ? Depuis quand a-t-il décidé que finalement, il allait se plier aux conventions sociales ? 

“Hmmm, plaisante Bill, la bouche de cet humain ne me dit rien, et son corps est avide de… certains choses.” Ses caresses deviennent plus intenses, plus pressantes. “Je me demande pourquoi il me demande de m’interrompre. Cela doit être une erreur. Dis-le moi plus clairement, si tu veux que je m’arrête.”

La main de Ford est serrée sur l’éponge, n’osant saisir quelque chose de fragile. Sa respiration est rapide et bruyante, d’autant plus qu’il tente de ne pas haleter. Une goutte de sueur perle à son front.

“Peut-être faudrait-il vraiment que j’arrête.” feint de réfléchir Bill. “Peut-être préférerais-tu finir en te frottant à l’évier comme un animal en chaleur. Ce serait plus facile à expliquer.”

Ford lève à nouveau vers lui des yeux implorants. Voilà, c’est mieux s’il profite du spectacle, aussi ! C’est le bon moment pour que Bill fasse sortir de son oeil une langue noire et préhensile.

“Aahhhh.” Ford n’a pas crié, mais il n’a pas pu se taire non plus. Il sait très bien que son ami humain l’a entendu, mais la honte qui échauffe ses joues ne fait qu’enflammer son désir encore plus. Son sexe est maintenant dur comme la pierre, l’eau coule sur ses mains sans qu’il s’en rende compte, et sa respiration hachée donne l’impression qu’il retient des sanglots. Bill adore cette expression sur son visage.

“Stanford ?” demande Fiddleford. “Ca va ?”

Bill s’arrête un instant, juste pour écouter ce que Ford a à répondre - et peut-être aussi pour le frustrer un peu.

“Oui. Ne t’inquiète pas.” parvient-il à articuler. Ce n’est pas un mensonge à strictement parler, pense Bill. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme s’il avait même autorisé Ford à répondre, _je vais très bien, mon petit ami démon est en train de me tailler une superbe pipe_. Dommage, ça aurait été drôle.

Fiddleford ne semble pas convaincu, mais Bill n’a pas l’intention de le laisser continuer cette conversation. Il prend une pose lascive, suce sa mignonne banane, et Ford doit s’appuyer contre l’évier, un orgasme violent partant de chaque cellule de sa peau pour jaillir de son sexe. Son sperme blanchâtre tache ses vêtements, constate Bill avec satisfaction. Il a beau ne pas avoir d’existence réelle, il peut toujours le _marquer_.

Ford respire bien trop rapidement maintenant, tousse presque en tentant de le dissimuler, et Fiddleford, décidément curieux et attentionné, se lève pour regarder.

Ford bondit presque. “Je vais me laver !” s’exclame-t-il, continuant à lui tourner le dos. Fiddleford observe avec incrédulité son ami dont la respiration se calme peu à peu, puis la vaisselle à moitié faite.

“Il agite son très grand nez.” commente Bill à Ford qui ne peut rien voir. “Je suis persuadé qu’il a senti une odeur bien particulière.” Les joues de Ford sont rouge comme des cerises. 

“Il faudra le refaire.” continue-t-il, et Ford doit être devenu un peu plus honnête avec lui-même, car il n’essaie même pas de protester.

* * *

L’incident avec Fiddleford et le Portail n’est pas la première fois où Ford se révolte, perd temporairement confiance. Et Bill a déjà découvert, plusieurs fois, qu’il ne connaît pas de meilleure punition pour cette insubordination que de lui montrer pour quelques instants à quel point il a raison.

“Tiens, est-ce que le génie se serait finalement fait pousser un cerveau ?”

Le cœur de Ford se brise entre les petites mains de Bill, sous l’action de ses paroles tranchantes. Son désespoir est exactement tout ce que Bill aime et espère, plus intense chaque fois alors que son amour ne cesse de se renforcer.

Et pourtant, il y a autre chose en lui qui rend les choses encore plus complexes. Une colère qui le fait vibrer, qui a tellement de potentiel.

“Non ! Je t’arrêterai ! Je détruirai le Portail.”

Et Bill pourrait, comme il s’est souvent amusé à le faire, dévorer tout son libre-arbitre et le regarder ramper en pleurant. Ou effacer sa mémoire et voir une fois de plus l’effet que lui font des paroles d’amour, sans compter qu’il serait amusant de voir la tête de Fiddleford quand il verra que son “ami” ne se rappelle rien de sa petite aventure.

Mais maintenant que le Portail est fini, il a une troisième option qu’il aimerait bien explorer, au moins temporairement.

“Un pacte est un pacte, Sixer. Tu n’as aucun moyen d’empêcher nos mondes de se rejoindre. Mais ce serait amusant de te voir essayer, et même mignon !”

Ford qui ne comprend pas qu’il est tout autant son jouet quand il est un obstacle à sa course que quand il est la marionnette qui danse entre ses mains. Voilà ce qu’il a envie de voir, pour l’instant. Un esclave rebelle, qui se croit libre.

Il peut toujours changer d’idée à n’importe quel moment de toute façon, et malaxer son âme entre ses mains pour en faire exactement ce qu’il voudra.

* * *

Quand Bill _comprend_ ce que Stanford, un simple humain, un esclave, un jouet, a réussi à faire, juste une plaque de métal mélangeant science et magie de façon nouvelle, il _hurle_.

Il n’aurait jamais dû lui laisser même un pas de liberté. Il aurait dû le garder à ses pieds pour toujours. Et maintenant son humain préféré a protégé son esprit, et la seule place-forte que Bill y conserve est une langueur d’amour persistante que Ford voudrait nier.

Bill avait déjà prévu de détruire son monde devant ses yeux, bien sûr, et peut-être même de lui faire aimer ça, mais cette vengeance lui semble soudain terriblement insuffisante.

D’une façon ou d’une autre, se promet-il, il le fera sien à nouveau. Son cœur, son esprit et son âme, chacun de ses désirs et de ses désespoirs, pour toute l’éternité.


End file.
